


don’t let them hear, in that sweet place

by TurntechLoveThis (angelcult)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Ambiguous Age, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/TurntechLoveThis
Summary: Caught in a moment between John, Bro and the bedroom wall.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	don’t let them hear, in that sweet place

**Author's Note:**

> John’s age is not explicitly stated, so it can be implied that he is an adult but that’s up to you.

“Slow down, Bro, fuck, they’re gonna hear us-“ 

The rest of John’s words were cut off but a hand over his mouth, proving useful when Bro’s next carefully aimed thrust made John squeal and slam his eyes closed. 

Bro leaned in, pinning the smaller of the two harder against the wall, the hand that wasn’t muffling his moans holding him up by the hip. 

“Stay fuckin’ quiet then,” He gritted out into John’s ear. John was talking against his palm, but his words were too muffled to hear and Bro didn’t plan on moving it.

John was always so loud, and Bro wasn’t complaining, he enjoyed hearing him but he wasn’t sure how his brothers would feel about knowing what they got up to. 

He wasn’t fool enough to think that they didn’t know, it just wasn’t a line of conversation he wanted to have with his brothers. 

Pressing kisses to John’s neck, he licked over bites and bruises, salt following on his tongue from the sweat. 

“ ‘M gonna move my hand now and you better not get too fuckin’ loud, boy.” Bro hissed and followed up on his promise. John scrambled forward and bit down into his shoulder almost immediately after, moaning against Bro’s flushed skin.

Both hands now free, Bro adjusted John against the wall, burying himself harder and deeper with every arch into John. 

The other was trembling beneath him, shaking apart in his arms as he tried to repress the feverish moans, rambling and cutting himself off at random intervals.

_“God, Bro, please-“ “You’re so deep, can you feel how deep you are?” “Stop stop stop, they’re going to hear, it’s too much, they’re going to hear me-“_

John’s words, all broken sentences slurred together by the continued onslaught of pleasure. One particularly hard thrust made his eyes cross and roll back, dragging his nails down Bro’s back.

“Fuck,” Bro swore under his breath at the more than welcome sting, burying his face in the space between John’s neck and shoulder, sliding a hand under his thigh to lift it up and press in deeper, smug as he heard John devolve into quiet sobs and moans. 

Pressing a kiss to the shell of John’s ear, the younger was immediately bombarded by a litany of filthy promises.

“This is what? Your third time? Three fuckin’ times ‘cuz you’re so insati’ble, little boy.” 

One hand gripped John’s hair and pulled, shocking a moan out of him.

“If you can come again, you get a reward.” He pulled back, looking at John through his shades, the other’s own glasses foggy from his panting.

He had tear tracks on his face, mascara smudged from his early morning routine. His cheeks were a ruddy red and his lips dark from being bitten by both himself and Bro. 

The older couldn’t resist giving him another, just a simple press of the kiss that was surprisingly sweet. The hand tangled in John’s hair loosened its grip and smoothed down the side of his neck to the center of his chest.

“What is it ya want, baby boy? What can I give you?” Bro asked softly against John’s mouth, thrusts slowing so that he could answer.

A small whine followed it but was quickly soothed by a deep press of Bro’s hips; a promise for a finish.

“I just.. I just want you to hold me.” John whispered, chest heaving with breath as he righted his breathing. 

“Ya sure? I can give you anything.” Bro tilted his head a little but John just gave him one of those smiles, the ones that stuck with Bro throughout the day and made his heart beat a little faster than he was used to.

“Yeah, ‘m sure.” He squeezed around Bro and the other man softly moaned, hips bucking up before he could restrain himself.

“Yer so needy.” Despite what was being said, the words were soft and heavy with affection, followed by another press of the lips before Bro started up again.

The pause seemed to make John more sensitive where he was being held open, legs kicking out a little as he choked back on a moan, head leaning against the wall.

Slipping a hand between them, Bro stroked up John’s cock, stopping to thumb over the sensitive and leaking head, humming to himself when a thick trail of pre followed.

“You’re so close, baby,” Bro whispered, watching John’s face close. “That’s it, that’s it..”

Little moans and shocked gasps left John’s mouth as he came, hips rocking into Bro’s hand as he rode it out.

Bro smiled, thrusting into him a little less deep as he fucked up, following him over the edge soon after. 

Softly groaning, Bro pulled John down by the sides against him, ass flush to his hips as he came, minuscule twitches of his hips as he attempted to push deeper.

John moaned softly at the feeling, falling limp against the older man, breathing heavily as he did so.

“You okay?” Bro asked, running his fingers through sweaty, black locks and he got a little hum in return. 

“John?” Bro looked down to find blue, hazy eyes looking up at him. 

“I need some words, baby, you alright?” Bro placed a hand on John’s cheek as he pulled out and guided him to the ground, continuing to hold him since he doubted he could hold his own weight right now. 

“Mm.. Yeah, I just..” Bro nodded, holding John to his chest and trailing his fingers up and down his spine as he spoke.

“Gonna let you take a little breather and then we’ll take a bath, okay? After that, I’ll hold you, just like you want. Gotta make sure yer all good first though, okay?”

John nodded, seemingly content but Bro was never one to skimp on the aftercare and he wouldn’t start now, no matter how seemingly okay his boyfriend was at that moment. 

“Bro?”

“Mm?”

He looked down, orange eyes peeking over the edge of his shades.

“Love you.”

His lips twitched into a barely there smile.

“Love you too, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @/turntech-lovethis!


End file.
